Where You Are"~ A MR Songfic
by Tiny Texan
Summary: I hope you guys like it, I think it's really kute and i LOVE the song, so PLEASE R/R!! Thank yoo!!=0)


Disclaimer: I do not own Moulin Rouge, because if I DID, Satine wouldnt've died!! But yeah, this is after the movie, Christian thinks about Satine…using the AWESOME song by the cutest couple Jessica Simpson/Nick Lachey! Hey ppl, when I heard this it made me think of them ok? So please R/R!!  
  
Christian sat on his bed, looking out into the star filled sky. It had been 5 years since his 1 true love, his soul mate's death, and yet it still hurt so much. Especially now, now that the Moulin Rouge had been renovated, reopened and reborn. And now they even had a new Sparkling Diamond…it just wasn't fair. Over the years it had gotten a lil easier, coming to terms that she was never coming back and all that. But tonight, tonight was the anniversary of her death, and he just couldn't take it. He sat on the bed, looking out into the stars. Looking at them as if they were diamonds, HER diamonds. And as he just sat there, he began to sing:  
  
There are times; I swear I know you're here.  
  
When I forget about my fears, feeling you my dear.  
  
Watching over me, my hope sees,  
  
What the future brings.  
  
When you wrap me in your wings and  
  
Take me where you are,  
  
Where you and I will be together, once again.  
  
We'll be dancing in the moonlight,  
  
just like we used to do.  
  
And you'll be smiling back at me.  
  
Only then will I be free,  
  
When I can be,  
  
Where you are  
  
While he was singing, Satine was just above him in heaven, smiling down at him. She began to sing along with her love, her beautiful voice ringing through the skies:  
  
And I can see your face,  
  
Your kiss I can still taste  
  
Not a memory erased  
  
Christian closed his eyes and felt his true love close by, and he felt the words hitting him like a bullet. So he just sat there and kept singing:  
  
I see your star, shining down on me.  
  
And I'd do anything, if I could just…  
  
Be right there where you are,  
  
Where you and I will be together  
  
Once again.  
  
We'll be dancing in the moonlight,  
  
Just like we used to do.  
  
Only then will I be free,  
  
When I can be,  
  
Where you are…  
  
Then he sat there, and he swore he could feel her hands on his shoulders. And she began singing to him, holding him tightly:  
  
And baby there are times when selfishly,  
  
I wish that you were right here with me.  
  
So I could wipe the tears from your eyes and make you see. Every night while you are dreaming, I'm here to guard you from afar.  
  
He felt her so close, her love still haunted him. He just kept his eyes shut, never wanting this feeling to leave. He started singing along with her, just to be sure this was happening, and that he wasn't dreaming:  
  
And anytime I feel alone,  
  
I close my eyes and dream  
  
Of where you are…  
  
Satine's spirit was holding Chris tight now, hugging him as if she never wanted to leave him, but she knew she must. She wasn't even supposed to be down here right now, but she didn't care. Christian needed her right now. Their voices harmonized together so beautifully, but only they 2 could hear it…  
  
And we will be together, dancing in the moonlight,  
  
And you'll be smiling back at me. Only then will I be free, oh only then can I be free. Oh baby I still believe, I will touch you that sweet day, that you take me there, when you take me there…where you are…  
  
  
  
As they stopped singing, Satine whispered "Christian, I love you, I will always love you, never forget that. I'll be waiting for that sweet day, when you can be with me," then she kissed his cheek softly, and faded away.  
  
Christian slowly opened his eyes, as he felt someone's arm on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Toulouse and The Argentinean standing there. "Chwistan, are you ok??" The little bohemian asked. Christian just smiled a sad smile, and hugged the 2 close, realizing he wasn't alone . "Was…that a dream??" he thought to himself. "No, no I felt her kiss me! I know I did!!" he suddenly cried. "What are you talking about??" The Argentinean asked. "Nothing…it was nothing. I'm just tired," he sighed. "Yeah…we know," Toulouse nodded. "Well, you want to go for a walk, maybe…go to the Moulin Rouge?? The others would wove to see you,"" he suggested. He knew Christian needed some fresh air; after all he almost never left the tiny apartment. "Sure, you guys go ahead…I'll be down in a minute," Christian smiled. The 2 friends agreed, and left. Christian walked to the window of the apartment, and glanced up at the star filled sky once again. "I love you too Satine, I'm always gonna love you…" he smiled. He blew her a kiss, and walked out of the apartment.  
  
Up in heaven, Satine looked down on her old friends and true love, wishing she could be there and hug them and tell them it was ok, that SHE was ok. But inside, she knew that they'd be ok. And she just kept waiting for that sweet day, when they could all be where she was… 


End file.
